yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Seed
is chapter eleven of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. [ Koori Chikage ] - "[All of them died miserably. I...We don't want to turn to this. As if I'd ever. I will live.]" Summary Wakaba finished reading the diary and the other girls were filled with sadness, fear, rage, and anxiety. As she gently placed it next to the pile of corpses she put her hands together while ruminating the contents of the diary. The woman in the journal wrote down that they took refuge there barely managing to survive. The adults argued constantly and even once killed a woman asking for milk for her infant. Food supplies were running short in the underground mall and the adults came to the conclusion to kill the sick and elderly to get rid of the mouths to feed. Some were uncomfortable with it along with the girl writing the journal. Other people say they should lift the barricade and find food outside but no conclusion was reached that day. Afterward, the girl's sister got sick. She had her examined but the doctor there had no supplies and could only take basic vitamins. Her condition got worse until she didn't respond. Another fight broke out and the adults went with the idea to kill the sick and elderly including the girl's sister. The girl was angry as they would all die if they continued like this. She soon states she wanted to die already as well. The girl wrote another entry after awhile, she wrote down she didn't want to do anything after her sister's death and she says many people died from illness or suicide. Even though there were so little people to feed there still wasn't enough food. More arguments ensued and eventually, one of them destroyed the barricade, leaving the Stardust to freely kill them. As every last adult was killed, the girl went to the corpse pile, wanting to be with her sister. As Wakaba finished her recollection, she regretted not being able to be with them as she could've saved them. Vertexes soon came in and Wakaba was ready to push forward with her rage for the monsters. In the meantime, as Chikage slayed the monsters with her scythe, she recalled the contents of the diary. While the contents had filled Wakaba with rage towards the Vertexes, they provided Chikage with a different emotion. However, rather than rage towards the Vertexes, what Chikage felt was the powerlessness, the shame, the misery of the cornered people. The people who, with neither the power nor the courage to oppose the Vertexes, had no choice but to shut themselves away in the dark and spend their final days in fear. When faced with a force too fierce to fight, the weak are left with nothing to fight but each other. In the end, no matter how critical the situation, humans are unable to cooperate from the bottom of their hearts and to her, the underground mall community seemed like a microcosm of the eventual fate waiting Shikoku. People were shut in the small world they called Shikoku. If the situation came to it, people would act like the adults in the journal, killing the elderly and sick and having constant arguements. Chikage soon told herself she would not end like that and would be respected as a hero until the end. After their search in Osaka, they headed for Nagoya, but no one held hope anymore for survivors. As they searched around, they were sick to find countless giant egg-shaped objects. As Anzu was sick at the sight, she held fear that Shikoku would end up the same way, before being denied by Tamako saying she wouldn't let it happen. They were soon surrounded, leaving Wakaba to question if the Taisha were wrong about their numbers diminishing, or they had time to multiply quickly. This soon angered Tamako, leading her to activate her Trump Card invoking the Spirit of Wan-Yuudou. Wakaba warned her not to use it before Tamako apologizes saying they should use the chance to cover more ground. Tamako soon started spacing out leaving Anzu concerned saying they should take a break with her denying saying she wouldn't want to bring everyone down. She soon leaves for Suwa but Anzu reminds her Suwa was the other way leaving her flustered. As Wakaba approached Suwa, her heart was filled both in hope and fear, soon fearing taking her as she was afraid if the hero, Shiratori Utano's death did happen. Hinata soon told her not to avert her eyes in a gentle tone as she told Wakaba that Utano would want her to know what happened to her. The Lake Suwa area has a four-building shrine known as the Suwa Taisha. That four-building shrine became a keystone in the formation of the barrier, protecting human survival. That said, as the Vertex attacks intensified, the barrier gradually shrank. By the time communications ceased last year, the only safe area was the south-east area near Lake Suwa. Once the heroes reached Lake Suwa, they headed south towards the Suwa Taisha's main shrine. The Nagano townscape along the way was, like the other areas, a wreck. The barrier that had been protecting humanity was no more. An unpleasant premonition suddenly surged within Wakaba's head. They reached the main shrine. But there was not much left to be called a "shrine". The torii, the kagura hall, the shrine office, the assembly room... everything had been reduced to timber and stone rubble. As if it had personally taken on all sorts of natural disasters... Out of all the areas they had seen, this had been the most brutally destroyed. There was not a hint of the building's originally intended shape, nor was a single man-made thing remaining. And of course, there was not a person in sight. If Vertexes merely preyed on humans, then there would've been no need for destruction this thorough. And yet the natural-born enemy destroyed everything as if to undo all traces of humans out of some personal grudge. A wordless groan leaked out of Wakaba's throat. With its barrier gone, and the Vertexes having trampled everything down... the probability of finding any survivors in Suwa was exceedingly low. But, Wakaba was hopeful for survivors. The girls split up to find survivors, the sun began to set before Yuna noticed something. The girls kept digging out at it not minding if their hands were scratched before finding a wooden box with a hoe and a folded letter from Shiratori Utano. Nice to meet you. No, wait, Nogi-san might be the one reading this, so it'd be weird to say nice to meet you, huh. Then again, I haven't actually met Nogi-san in person, so I guess maybe nice to meet you is right after all. Sorry. I don't know how exactly I'd go about writing this, so I ended up writing something pointlessly long. If the one who finds this letter isn't Nogi-san, then I can just ask them to deliver it to her. Nogi Wakaba is a hero of Shikoku. Anyway, it's been about three years already since the day the Vertexes appeared. I've somehow managed to protect Suwa, but the barrier's gradually shrinking. It's truly an urgent situation. I am a hero, so I know it's unbecoming of me to say something so timid, but Suwa probably won't hold out for much longer. But even if Suwa meets its end, Nogi-san and the others will still be there in Shikoku. The world may be in shambles, but judging from the history of the past, humanity has always revived itself no matter what wars or natural disasters have come our way. So even if we're in a tough time now, I'm sure things will be fine as long as we don't give up. Nogi Wakaba-san. My precious friend whom I've yet to meet. I'm so glad I got to know you, even in an age like this. I pray that you will be safe even during this war with the Vertexes. I pray that you will be able to protect this world. I just want humanity to be protected to the very end. Even if I'm not the one who can keep protecting it. As long as someone, a hero like you, Nogi-san, can continue to protect the world, that's fine by me. I will fulfil my part of that goal. As long as I can. Once this calamity has been overcome, and the time comes to cultivate and resurrect the soil of the land, I'd be happy if only this hoe could be used to help out in that endeavor. Because it'll feel like I'm with you, cultivating the land by your side. As Wakaba finished reading, she began to crumble the paper and her sight was blurred by tears. Chikage was angry once again that everything was destroyed before Yuna says it wasn't. Utano left behind the baton and Yuna gave the hoe to Wakaba. They also found seeds that were just in season and spent the rest of their time until dawn planting the seeds. Wakaba suggested they take the remaining seeds and hoe back to Shikoku and would go to Tokyo and the northern land soon. As they woke up, Hinata informed them of Shikoku going into a great crisis once more. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel